Mil y un dramione
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: Unir a Draco y Hermione una sola vez no es suficiente para calmar una obsesion, quizás unirlos mil y una vez logre calmar la necesidad de verlos (o leerlos) juntos. Conjunto de ones, viñetas y drabbles.
1. Dormida

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, la mujer a la cual le debo que mi infancia haya sido tan mágica.

**Nota:** ¡No me miren así! Soy muy ambiciosa en cuanto a Dramione se refiere, quizás no logre hacer los mil y uno, quizás sí, yo que sé, sólo aseguraré que cada que tenga una idea de juntar este par, aunque fuese sólo unas lineas lo escribiré y vendré a publicarlo. Sin más nada que decir espero que puedan disfrutar de cada uno de los drabbles, ones o viñetas que logre poner por aquí.

* * *

**Dormida**

* * *

Estaba dormida. Sus ojos cerrados, su leve respiración y su sonrisa lo confirmaban. Sus rasgos estaban serenos, parecía tan feliz, que sus manos no pudieron contenerse en tocarla. Ella lo atraía como un imán y cuando estaba dormida lo torturaba con su serenidad.

Porque lo hacia desearla más.

Era imposible contenerse teniéndola de esa forma, sólo quería acostarse junto a ella, quizás tomarla entre sus brazos y estrecharla, o tal vez besarla, disfrutar de la carnosidad de sus labios, de su cálido y enloquecedor aliento.

– _Draco…_–susurró entre sueños.

Él sonríe. Comprender de pronto que la felicidad pintada en el rostro de la castaña se debía, en gran parte, a él, lo hacía sentirse el hombre más feliz del planeta, lo hacía desear besarla cada segundo más.

Y lo hizo, besarla digo, no fue capaz de seguirse conteniendo, así que simplemente rozó sus labios. Un ligero toque. Tan leve y delirante como un beso francés apasionado.

Porque besarla dormida es lo mejor de todas sus mañanas, _juntos_.

_End_


	2. Oso de peluche

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, la mujer a la cual le debo que mi infancia haya sido tan mágica.

* * *

**Oso de peluche**

* * *

Era grande, demasiado para el gusto de Draco. Hermione lo adoraba y todas las noches se dormía abrazándolo. El rubio ha intentado deshacerse del _maldito_ oso de peluche, pero es imposible, la castaña lo vigila las veinticuatro horas del día.

Incluso el desgraciado oso tenía hechizos protectores. Cuando la castaña no estaba, porque debía trabajar o asistir a entrevistas en el profeta, los hechizos se activaban para la protección del _muy_ maldito.

Draco lo odiaba. Ese maldito oso era lo único que le impedía abrazar por las noches a la castaña, por eso lo detesta, también porque es _demasiado_ grande.

Una noche no logró soportarlo más, su odio hacia el peludo había ido en aumento durante las últimas semanas, harto de la maldita situación le exige a la castaña elegir entre el oso y él, muy poco le importó si estaba comportándose como un crio mimado, odiaba ese maldito oso y lo quería lejos de _ella_.

Hermione le sonrió. Tomó al enorme peluche en sus brazos y lo introduce en otra habitación.

Cuando regresó besó al blondo en los labios y simplemente se acostó en la cama, abrazando al rubio tal y como lo había hecho con el oso las noches anteriores. Se durmió. Y mientras Draco estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por Morfeo, pensó que tal vez no había sido una buena idea comprarle el inmenso oso de peluche como regalo de aniversario.

_End_


	3. Odio

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Odio**

* * *

Lo odias.

Con cada milímetro de tu piel. Nunca habías odiado a una persona de esa manera, es más, jamás habías odiado a alguien.

Él es el primero y el único. Ni siquiera Voldemort te produce un sentimiento parecido al odio.

Pero él es diferente. Lo odias. Cada mínimo detalle que lo compone, cada maldito gesto de su rostro, cada palabra que sale de sus labios.

Entonces te besa. Y lo odias aun más. Un odio enfermizo que te hace desear descuartizarlo en miles de pedacitos. Porque estas segura de que el desgraciado sólo juega contigo.

Lo odias y te odias.

Porque un día te llega con un anillo y tu sólo dices que sí. Lo odias porque te sonríe de una manera que el mundo entero parece poca cosa.

Lo odias, simplemente porque lo amas.

_End_


	4. Lectura

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Lectura**

* * *

Adora verla leyendo.

Es una escena maravillosa, sólo observar lo concentrada que está en la lectura. Tan compenetrada con la misma que no se da cuenta de lo gestos de su rostro. Cómo aquel donde frunce el sueño cuando algo del libro entre sus manos no la convence, también cuando se muerde el labio inferior en el momento en que la lectura le demuestra algo importante.

Los libros son parte de ella. Los adora y él lo sabe.

Existen veces en que se siente celoso, cuando ella le relata varias veces las aventuras de sus personajes, _hombres_, favoritos. Existen otras en que llega a odiar a los _malditos_ y _perfectos_ personajes, pero cuando ella lo besa, luego de contarle toda la historia, no puede evitar sonreí como estúpido.

Es algo que sólo ella logra.

Hacerlo rabiar y reír casi al mismo tiempo.

Quizás es por eso que no se imagina una vida sin ella.

_End_


	5. Rojo y verde

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Rojo y verde**

* * *

Debían pintar la habitación, sólo había un problema: ella quería que fuera roja y él verde. Discutieron al igual que lo habían hecho años atrás, cuando eran gryffindor y slytherin_, respectivamente_.

Rojo y verde. Colores que destinados no estaban a ser unidos, pero que representaban tanto a la joven pareja. Y lo peor: ninguno cedía.

Draco no estaba dispuesto a dormir en una habitación de color rojo, Hermione se oponía a observar el verde en todas partes antes de acostarse.

Finalmente él cedió un poco, permitiendo que la chica decorara un, _pequeño…muy pequeño_, espacio de rojo, ella también dejó que el chico pintara un espacio de verde. La habitación terminó siendo plateada, _casi gris_, a excepción de dos pequeños espacios, junto a la cama, que eran de color rojo y verde.

Draco suspiró al ver el rojo. Hermione bufó al observar el verde.

Al final ninguno había ganado, tampoco perdido.

Hermione se giró al rubio y sonrió. Draco también sonrió.

Eran un _jodido_ caso perdido.

_End_


	6. Necesidad

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Necesidad**

* * *

Desde que su confusa relación había comenzado siempre la había necesitado, luego de aquel primer beso no podía evitar pensar en ella y desear repetirlo, no sólo una vez, sino miles.

La necesitaba, con una extraña pasión que no podía comprender, pero que era capaz de demostrar todo el tiempo. Cuando se separaba de su cabellera castaña y ojos miles, sentía que caía en un abismo que no terminaba hasta que ella se refugiara de nuevo en sus brazos.

Muchas veces había querido preguntarle a la chica si ella sentía la misma necesidad, porque sentía que no, sentía que ella sería capaz de vivir veinticuatro horas sin él, mientras que él nunca podría vivir una hora sin ella.

Era algo extraño, como una sensación de estar muerto, mientras ella no estaba.

Se sentía un poco desquiciado.

Pero lo cierto era que la necesitaba. Cómo si ella fuera su aire, como si sus ojos chocolate fueran su mejor paisaje y como si sus labios fueran su alimento. Increíblemente dependía de ella, aunque claramente eso nunca lo admitiría, no a ella.

Y sin embargo muchas veces se lo había confesado, pero con otras palabras, con otras _dos_ palabras, si era exacto.

– _Te amo_.

_End_


	7. Guerra

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Guerra**

* * *

Miles de hechizos eran lanzados, algunas veces su varita destellaba y lanzaba a un lado a quien se pusiera en su camino, necesitaba seguir corriendo, necesitaba encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

A ella. En algún recóndito lugar de ese castillo, tenía, debía encontrarla.

No le importaba que ella intentara matarlo, que lo despreciara por lo que había hecho, sólo quería verla y si ella estaba destinada a matarlo, moriría feliz, si podía ver sus orbes castaños por última vez.

Y lo hizo, encontrarla digo, ella estaba allí con su melena castaña, con sus orbes marrones, lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra.

La ayudó. Aunque sus compañeros mortifagos lo observaron asombrados, aunque estuviera firmando su sentencia de muerte, después de todo había ido esa noche decidido a morir, pero antes debía verla, y ya que la había visto podría morir, feliz.

– ¿Qué _demonio_s estás haciendo, Malfoy?– no era extraño que lo hubiera reconocido, siendo sincero, no había esperado otra cosa de ella, después de todo era la única que lo conocía en realidad.

Su mascara cayó al suelo y le sonrió a la castaña.

– Sólo ayudándote, Granger.– le respondió de vuelta.

Ella se volteó a bloquear un hechizo y luego lo miró fijamente.

– Imbécil. –soltó, furiosa.

– Sabelotodo. – espetó él, para luego lanzar un _desmaius _hacia un mortifago.

– Juro que después de acabar con tu clan, te mataré, Malfoy.– amenazó, furiosa.

Y pudo sentir que era una advertencia, no jugaba, lo que decía era verdad, tenía ganas de matarlo, de acabar con él, lamentablemente dejaría que lo hiciera.

– Cuando quieras, Granger.– coincidió.

Sin embargo si iba morir quería hacer realidad un último deseo, entonces importándole un pimiento si le asestaban un hechizo, se acercó a la chica, tomándola entre sus brazos y simplemente la besó.

– Ya puedes matarme, Hermione.

Y sonrió.

Porque en sus ojos ya no veía esas ganas de asesinarlo, veía otra cosa, algo que no veía desde que había tenido que marcharse de Hogwarts para convertirse en mortifago, para luchar en el bando contrario al de ella, para romperle el corazón porque era lo mejor para la chica.

Porque ella no estaría bien si terminaba con alguien como él. Sus amigos la calificarían de traidora y el mundo mágico dejaría de reconocerla como la heroína que seguramente terminaría siendo.

Él no era lo mejor para ella.

Y por eso se había marchado.

– ¿Quién te crees que eres para venir aquí luego de un año, ayudarme y besarme? ¿A qué juegas, _Draco_?–cuestionó, sorprendida, confundida.

Y no lo soportó, no podía dejar que ella pensara esas cosas, porque ella nunca había sido un juego para él, jamás lo había hecho. La atrajo hacia si de nuevo y posó su vista en ella, fijamente.

– Escucha bien, Hermione. Jamás, repito, jamás he jugado contigo, todo lo que sucedió, lo que hice, fue solo para protegerte.–acotó, inspeccionándola, analizándola.

Ella trató de zafarse de él, pero era imposible.

– ¿Protegerme? ¿De qué? Si aquí el único que me ha hecho verdadero daño siempre has sido tú. No entiendo tu punto porque sólo tu…

– Granger, sólo cállate ¿_quieres_?– lanzó _un protego_ no verbal y volvió a besarla, pero esta vez no la soltaría, aunque ella quisiera asesinarlo.

Y tomó la decisión de que no le importaría lo que pasaba en la guerra cuando ella comenzó a corresponderle el beso.

_End_


	8. Miedo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Miedo**

* * *

Es pequeño, rosado y llorón, sobre todo llorón. Signo inequívoco de que tendría el explosivo carácter de su madre. Sólo tiene un mechón de cabello y es obvio que seria rubio.

Lo tiene en sus brazos, pero siente que estos le tiemblan.

Nervios de padre primerizo diría Narcissa. Inseguridad objetaría Lucius.

Pero él está seguro de que es miedo. Un sentimiento que se aloja en su corazón y descontrola todo su cuerpo, siente miedo de que algo tan pequeño le pertenezca y que además dependa de él.

También de ella, claro está.

– ¿Verdad que es hermoso, Draco?–le cuestionó la castaña, quien se encontraba postrada en una cama de hospital.

Ella sonrió. Y él no pudo evitar corresponderle.

–No. –negó con seguridad ganándose una mirada de asombro de la mujer.–Es perfecto, como tú.–agregó sonriente.

Cuando el pequeño infante tomó su dedo meñique con su diminuta mano, lo supo de inmediato. Estaba bien sentir miedo, incluso inseguridad, era normal en todo padre primerizo, pero lo importante y esencial era procurar que ese pequeño ser, _tan parte de él y de ella_, fuera feliz.

Y él haría todo lo posible porque su pequeño Scorpius fuera feliz, al igual que con su madre.

_End_


	9. Intentos fallidos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Intentos fallidos**

* * *

Lo había intentado. Luego de ese instante en que él la besó para callarla, para humillar o sabría Merlín por qué maldita razón él había rozado sus labios, los de una impura.

Había intentado olvidarse de ese bizarro momento, de esa incongruente escena y cuando besaba a Ronald casi lo lograba, sólo que cada vez que dejaba de besarlo la imagen de Malfoy y ella besándose volvía a su memoria. Y no lo entendía, porque ella amaba a Ronald o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

O intentaba pensar.

Porque una cabellera rubia y unos ojos grises siempre la atormentaban. En todos los malditos lugares, sobre todo en sus sueños. Sin contar que el susodicho a veces la arrinconaba y volvía a besarla.

Y no lo entendía porque ¿no se suponía que él la odiaba?

La odiaba sí. Solía decírselo a la cara justo antes de besarla. Le gustaba recalcárselo luego de cada beso y aun así continuaba besándola como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Lo odiaba. Por todo lo bizarras que eran las escenas que ambos protagonizaban. Lo odiaba porque lograba someterla y a ella le parecía imposible zafarse de sus labios. Lo odiaba porque la confundía, no sabía como sentirse, y todo era culpa de ese slytherin.

Y sabia que ambos se odiaban porque cuando unían sus labios todo a su alrededor desaparecía, sólo eran sostenidos por ellos mismos, y sus besos.

Pero cuando se separan vuelven a la realidad y recuerdan que están destinados a odiarse. No sólo porque era una impura y él un sangre pura, sino porque también son de casas distintas, las cuales están enfrentadas desde siglos inmemoriales.

Sabia que él la odiaba porque despertaba cosas que no entendía o no quería comprender. Y ella lo odiaba por el simple hecho de lograr que lo amara y despreciara al mismo tiempo. Porque con la misma facilidad con que la hacia tocar el cielo con sus manos cuando la besaba, la hacia caer al infierno cuando le recalcaba que la odiaba.

Lo odiaba.

O al menos lo intentaba. Y no era la única él también lo intentaba.

Y ambos fallaban, porque aunque ellos se empeñaban en recalcar cuanto se odiaban sus cuerpos, besos y caricias decían otra cosa.

Porque cuando ella decía lo mucho que lo odiaba él la besaba con frenesí, algo salvaje como si quisiera arrancar las palabras de sus labios y no volviera a hablar de su odio hacia él. Y cuando era él quien lo decía ella le correspondía con la ira bullendo en todo su cuerpo, quizás intentando sacarle la voz, para que se callara y no volviera a hacerla sentir confundida.

Intentaba odiarlo. Él intentaba odiarla.

Pero ambos fallaban porque por más que lo intentaran siempre terminaban en lo mismo.

_Besándose y acariciándose._

Amándose.

_End_


	10. Mírame

**Disclaimer: **Personajes de Rowling.

**Nota: **Increiblemente este es un dramione que escribí hace mucho tiempo y publiqué en un foro, pero jamás por aquí así que husmeando en mis historias (para conseguir retos que hacer o algo con qué inspirarme) conseguí esto. Espero que les guste.

**Raiting**: T

* * *

**Mírame**

* * *

Mírame. Posa tus ojos marrones sobe mí, haz que todos se den cuenta de que sólo tienes ojos para mí.

Mirarte, es algo que no dejado de hacer. Lo hago desde que entraste al maldito restaurante. Quiero que todos se den cuenta de que sólo puedo mirarte a ti, ni siquiera a mi despampanante acompañante, sólo a ti.

Deséame. Sé que tu cuerpo vibra, y no es porque él te esté tocando. No. Es porque yo te miro y nuestras miradas se unen, se funden, se queman. Deséame, siente todas las vibraciones que mi simple presencia te hace sentir.

Te deseo. No puedo evitar mirarte y desnudarte, aquí, frente a todos. Deseo que ese imbécil deje de tocarte, porque tú eres mía, mía y de nadie más. Te deseo, y ya esa parte de mí que tanto necesitas despierta en busca de la parte de ti que más necesito.

Levántate. Indícame con sólo una mirada que te acompañe, mueve tu cuerpo hacia los baños, déjame observar la caricia que le hace el vestido a tus curvas. Levántate y deja al estúpido hablando solo, me necesitas y yo a ti.

Me levanto. Doy una vaga excusa a mi acompañante y te sigo. Es como si fuera atraído por un metal. Necesito fundirme en ti y necesitas que te haga mía de nuevo.

«_Encuéntrame_» susurras en mi oído.

Y todo el maldito lugar está oscuro. Odio que tu vestido sea negro, eso me impide verte, aunque veo un leve resplandor castaño, sin embargo no eso lo que me hace encontrarte.

Es tu respiración. Es tu deseo. El calor de tu cuerpo me guía.

Y te encuentro.

Déjame tomarte el cabello, jalarlo y hacer que ladees la cabeza. Quiero besarte el cuello y sé que me dejarás hacerlo.

Te dejo que tomes mi cabellera rubia entre tus manos. Sé que quieres sentirme de todas las maneras posibles.

Tu vestido me estorba, así que lo rompo. No me interesa, no hay nadie cerca y nadie más que yo te verá semidesnuda. Nadie tiene el derecho de verte desnuda más que yo. Y te quito todo, porque todo me estorba.

Tus manos tiemblan mientras me quitas la camisa. Conoces mi cuerpo a la perfección y aún así tiemblas al desnudarlo. Sonrío. Te ayudo quitándome el pantalón junto con el bóxer.

Estoy desnudo. Estás desnuda.

Entonces te beso en la boca. Mis manos exploran tu cuerpo como tantas veces. Tus gemidos me envuelven y enloquecen, así que te beso más profundo y te acerco más hacía a mí.

Tú respondes a mi beso con ahincó. Tus manos han dejado de temblar, ya son expertas en este campo y la timidez se ha ido de tu cuerpo. Gimes con el ligero roce de nuestros sexos y tus piernas rodean mis caderas, quieres tenerme dentro y ya no aguantas el momento. Acaricias mis nalgas, mi pecho y mi cabello. Son las partes que más adoras de mí lo sé.

Es imposible aguantarme teniéndote tan cerca. Te bajo de mis caderas y te abro las piernas. Comienzo a besarte, mientras te penetro. Gritas y por eso te beso más fuerte, introduciendo mi lengua en el proceso.

Comienzas a moverte siendo víctima del placer. Exiges que te dé todo de mí, así como tú me das todo de ti. Me miras fijamente a los ojos, respondes salvajemente a mis besos. Y tu caderas se mueven, chocan con las mías y creamos una fricción deliciosa.

Te deseo. Me deseas. Te miro. Me miras. Me muevo. Te mueves. Te penetro. Me envuelves.

Nuestros pechos se unen. El sudor corre por todo nuestro cuerpo. El movimiento de caderas se acelera.

Y finalmente ambos llegamos al clímax.

Me besas. Te beso.

Recoges tu vestido y con un hechizo lo arreglas. Te lo pones y vuelves a besarme. Tus ojos brillan. Me sigues mirando, deseando, pero por sobre todo amando.

Recojo mi ropa. Me la pongo y respondo a tu beso. No quiero dejarte ir. Aun te deseo y necesito. Mis ojos brillan junto a los tuyos. Te miro, te deseo y al igual que tú, te amo.

Te amo. Me amas.

Y es por eso que seguimos en esta situación. Es por eso que verte con Weasley me disgusta. Es por eso que verme con Astoria te sulfura.

Son nuestras parejas. No podemos echarnos para atrás en eso.

Frente a la sociedad las amamos. Pero allí, en la oscuridad, a lo único que amamos es a aquello que deseamos y no podremos tener.

Te vuelvo a besar. No quiero volver a mi mesa. Quiero irme contigo, quedarme contigo esta noche. Quiero que Weasley deje de tocarte y quiero hacerte mía hasta el amanecer.

Me devuelves el beso. Sé que no quieres volver a la mesa. Quieres irte conmigo, quedarte conmigo toda la noche. Quieres que Astoria deje de besarme y quieres que te penetre en lo más hondo de tu ser hasta el amanecer.

Nuestros ojos brillan. Nuestras miradas se unen, se funden, _se queman_.

Nos besamos y desaparecemos.

Esta noche es para nosotros. Las demás, ya veremos.

_End_


	11. Nombres

**Disclaimer: **Personajes de Rowling.

* * *

**Nombres**

* * *

– Quiero que se llame Scorpius.

Ella lo sopeso, era un lindo nombre, pero aún así no terminaba de convencerle.

– ¿Qué tal Viktor?– el nombre de su búlgaro amigo había llegado de repente a su memoria.

Él bufó.

– Ni pensarlo, mi hijo no tendrá el nombre de un retrasado mental.

– ¡Viktor no es retrasado mental!

– ¡Claro! Y por eso es que el imbécil aun no puede ni escribir tu nombre correctamente.

La castaña bufó.

– Se le dificulta escribir mi nombre, no ha sido el único. Miles de personas se confunden al escribir un nombre como _Hermione_.

– Si, claro, defiéndelo hasta morir, igual seguirá siendo un retrasado.–acotó desafiante el rubio.– Y ya dije quiero que se llame Scorpius.

– Pues yo quiero que se llame Harry.

–Nunca.

Los ojos marrones de la chica destellaron con rabia.

– ¿Y por que yo debo aceptar "_Scorpius_" si tu no aceptas "_Viktor_" ni "_Harry_"?

– Scorpius es un nombre con clase. Y además Scorpius Malfoy Granger es imponente.

– Si, claro. Pero Harry Malfoy Granger también es un buen nombre.

– ¿Hasta cuando seguiremos con esto?

– ¡Hasta que aceptes uno de mis nombres! ¡Sólo te importa los que tu has impuesto!

– Bien. Dime otro nombre que no tenga nada que ver con tus amiguitos y lo aceptaré. Lo prometo.– cedió el blondo.

–Esta bien… ¿Qué te parece Hyperion?–cuestionó la chica.

– ¿Hyperion? Sí, me gusta. Sólo escucha Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Granger es el mejor nombre del planeta.

– ¿Y por qué no Hyperion Scorpius Malfoy Granger?

– No creo que en ese orden logre ser un buen nombre. Hazme caso en cuestión de nombres soy un experto.

– ¿Por qué siempre tienes que tener la razón?

– Porque soy Draco Lucius Malfoy

– ¿Y?

– Un Malfoy siempre tiene razón.

– ¿Y sólo por eso yo debo…?– pero la castaña ya no dijo nada más porque el blondo la besó, haciéndola callar al instante, cansado de pelear con ella y tal vez para ganar esa pelea de nombres.

_ End_


	12. Sorprendida

**Disclaimer: **Personajes de Rowling.

* * *

**Sorprendida**

* * *

– Cierra los ojos.–exigió el blondo.

La castaña lo miró, desconfiada.

– ¿Por qué?– cuestionó

Él bufó.

– Tu sólo hazlo.–acotó.

La chica cerró sus ojos entendiendo poco el misterio del chico, usualmente él no solía tener ese tipo de comportamiento. Se sentía extraña caminando sin ver hacia donde se dirigía, más confiaba en que él impidiera que se cayera o que le ocurriera algo malo.

– Abrelos.– pidió el joven.

Hermione llevó sus manos en dirección a su boca, sorprendida.

Una biblioteca. Inmensa y monumental. Toda una gran habitación llena de miles de colecciones de libros.

– Son tuyos. Todos y cada uno te pertenecen.–comentó el rubio sonriente.– Pensé que te gustaría tener una biblioteca propia.–argumentó.

La castaña sonrió y se lanzó a los brazos del sonriente Draco.

– Gracias, hurón.–susurró, feliz.

– De nada, ratona.–acotó el joven.

_End_


	13. Corazón

**Disclaimer: **Personajes de Rowling.

* * *

**Corazón**

* * *

No sabia como lo había logrado, pero había excavado muy hondo en su ser, en su corazón, sólo había bastado unas cuantas palabras, algunas acciones y no había podido negarsele.

Era imposible. cuando él se lo proponía conseguía todo lo que quería. Por algo era un maldito Malfoy.

Lo que nunca imaginó que la querría a ella, quien era su opuesto directo y constantemente el objeto de su desprecio, de su odio ¿por qué de repente sus pensamientos hacia ella habían cambiado?

Se había cuestionado muchas veces sobre si era por diversión, quizás era parte de una apuesta, pero mientras más lo pensaba, que él se acercará a ella y le dijera cosas que parecían verdad, sólo por una apuesta o un plan le parecía absurdo.

La noche en que él llega con sus maletas no puede reprimir sus labios, menos su voz, deseaba con ahínco, con una voraz necesidad de saber si ese era solo una actuación, porque no quería hacerse ilusiones.

– ¿Por qué yo, Draco? ¿Por qué no otra mujer?–cuestionó, directa.

Necesitaba saber la verdadera razón del por qué él había estado acosando, instigandola, enamorándola. Su corazón merecía saber si destruirse en miles de pedazos o latir con fuerza.

– Porque aunque te odiaba, Hermione, de alguna manera fuiste la única mujer capaz de meterte en mi corazón.–confesó, tranquilo.

Y parecía verdad. Sus ojos la miraban fijamente, examinándola y manteniendo su palabra ante ella. Era la verdad.

Entonces lloró, deslizándose lentamente hacia el suelo, no pudiendo evitar que de sus orbes chocolate saliera aquel agua salada que demostraba claramente sus sentimientos, pero era imposible que no se notara su estado.

Su corazón había revivido y latía con una fuerza impresionante, mientras él se agachaba para estar a su altura.

– Podría ser mas directo con mis sentimientos, pero no es mi estilo y nunca lo será. Y aún así estas aquí.–señaló su corazón, mientras la hacía alzar su rostro, luego de limpiar sus mejillas mojadas, simplemente se acercó a ella y la besó.

Y ella le correspondió, porque su corazón le pertenecía a él. Tal vez como el de él le pertenecía a ella.

_End_

**N/A**: Cursi, dramatico y loco. ¿Tomates? ¿Avadas? Por Reviews


	14. Deberían

**Disclaimer: **Personajes de Rowling.

**Raiting:** T (casí, casi M)

* * *

**Deberían**

* * *

Ella no debería estar allí. Él mucho menos.

De hecho ambos deberían estar muertos. Porque ella tiene la misión de eliminarlo. Y él la de eliminarla.

Deberían estar matándose mutuamente. Deberían ser unos cadáveres llenos de hechizos. Deberían ser dos cuerpos inertes. Deberían ser muertos a mano del otro. No deberían estar ahí y mucho menos _así_.

Él no debería estar sobre ella, _besándola y penetrándola_, a menos que tuviera sus manos en su cuello, _no en sus senos_, para ahorcarla. Ella no debería tener su cabellera pegada a su frente, _debido al sudor y al calor_, a menos que estuviera tratando de salvar su vida, _no rogando porque el muy maldito fuera más rápido_, o en su defecto tratando de asesinarlo.

En primer lugar no deberían estar en un hotel, menos en una suite que el mismo ha pagado y condicionado para su uso personal. Ella no debería estar gimiendo y gritando como si su alma estuviese siendo succionada por un dementor. Él tampoco tendría que estar gruñendo como si de un canino con rabia se tratase.

Sus cuerpos no deberían estar desnudos. Él no debería estar sobre y dentro de ella. Ella no debería abrazarlo con sus piernas para atraerlo más hacia si. Él no debería estar viendo esos ojos café que lo han estado enloqueciendo desde hace mucho. Ella no debería acariciar esa cabellera rubia cubierta de sudor.

Él no debería besarla en los labios. Ella no debería gemir ante esto.

Deberían estar peleándose. Deberían estar matándose.

No deberían estar cubiertos de sudor. No deberían estar llenos de éxtasis. No deberían besarse. No deberían acariciarse. No deberían haberse casado hacia tan sólo unas horas.

Porque aunque habían alzado la varita hacia su objetivo, estas habían caído al suelo poco después sin que tan sólo una chispa saliera de ellas.

Draco Malfoy debería estar muerto por ser un mortifago fugitivo. Hermione Granger debería estar muerta sólo por ser una auror.

Deberían haberse olvidado de sus secretos encriptados en varios pasillos de Hogwarts. Deberían haberse lanzado un obliviate para que sus encuentros de adolescentes no perturbaran sus trabajos.

Ella debería haberlo olvidado con Ronald. Él debería haber recordado que estaba tocando a una sangre sucia.

Y finalmente deberían haber dejado esos encuentros furtivos a través de los años.

_End_


	15. Cansada

**Disclaimer: **Personajes de Rowling.

* * *

**Cansada**

* * *

Estaba cansada. Podía notarlo. No sólo por los leves bostezos que surgían de su boca, sino por su rostro, observandola atentamente cualquiera se daria cuenta del estado de cansancio que sufria la chica, pero aún asi no se detenía, seguía leyendo y escribiendo aquel maldito ensayo que Snape le había impuesto a los Gryffindors, todo por culpa de Weasley.

Y viéndola así no podía evitar odiar a la maldita comadreja. Había intentado decirle que la ayudaría, pero ella no queria que la ayudase, quería demostrar cuan eficiente podía ser, y si Snape quería cincuenta pergaminos escritos para el día siguiente, pues los tendría.

Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse solos y aún asi ella pestañeaba, volvia a leer el libro y a escribir. Estaba odiando toda aquella situación, y mas aún no poder hacer nada, no quería seguir viendola haciendo aquello, quería que fuera con él, que dejara aquellos malditos libros y se fuera con él a ver las estrellas, a besarse en algún rincón solitario o simplemente llevarla a la cama velar su sueño.

Como tantas otras noches atrás, y debía admitir que siendo ambos premios anuales esto no era algo que se le dificultase mucho.

— Hermione, es suficiente.— exigió el blondo quitandole el pesado volumen de las manos.

La castaña despertó de su letargo y lo miró ceñuda.

— No, Draco. Debo terminar el ensayo... ¡Es para mañana!— exclamó exaltada.

El rubio gruñó.

— No me interesa, Hermione. Estas cansada y necesitas dormir, ya hablaré yo con Snape.—acotó decidido.

La castaña se levantó de su asiento, colocó sus manos en su cintura y gritó:

— ¡¿Acaso piensas que necesito de ti para resolver mis asuntos escolares?! ¡Además, si le dices algo será peor! ¡Si me defiendes ante él le estarás dando razones para tratarme peor que a Harry!

— ¡Pero si te trata peor que a Potter!

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¡Por supuesto que sí!

— ¡Que no!

— ¡Si!

— ¡No!

— Ambos fuera de la biblioteca... ¡Ahora!— estaban tan concentrados contradiciendose el uno al otro que no se habían dado cuenta de hasta que punto habían alzado la voz. Y debido a esto su pelea habia sido escuchada por todos lados en la biblioteca, ocasionando que la señora Prince los corriera a ambos de su venerada biblioteca.

Hermione vio el mundo caer a sus pies. No podía dejar que la echaran de la biblioteca, no justo en ese momento. ¡Debía terminar el ensayo de Snape!

— Pero...

—Nada, señorita Granger. Le agradezco que junto al señor Malfoy se retire de la biblioteca en este instante.— exigió la bibliotecaria.

La castaña asintió y luego observó la pila de libros que había estado consultando.

— Puedo...—intentó divagar, pero no se atrevió a continuar.

— ¿Llevarse los libros para consultarlos en su sala común? Esta bien, pero sólo porque es usted, señorita Granger.—sonrió la señora Prince.

Draco volteó los ojos.

—Por favor, Hermione.—dijo tajante.

La castaña lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Tu cállate, Draco.—dijo enfadada. Luego se giró hacia la bibliotecaria y le sonrió.— Gracias, señorita Prince.—dijo sin quitar su sonrisa.

¿Otra mejor manera de manera de demostrar su bipolaridad?

La castaña se dirigió hacia la gran pirámide de libros tomó uno entre sus brazos, mientras hechizaba a los demás para que flotaran por encima de su cabeza. Draco bufó y le quitó la varita a la castaña provocando que los libros cayeran pesadamente en la mesa.

—¡Pero que es lo que haces, Malfoy!— exigió saber la chica, exasperada.

El rubio se acercó a la castaña y sin decir nada sólo la besó. La Gryffindor entre aturdida y enojada le devolvió el beso, mordiendole el labio al chico, como para de esa manera descargar toda la rabia que sentía en aquellos momentos.

— ¡Auch!—se quejó el blondo separandose de ella.—Salvaje...

— Te lo mereces... ¡Devuelveme mi varita!

— No

La castaña se acercó a él para mirarlo fijamente.

— ¿Qué demonios es lo que pretendes, Malfoy?

El chico sonrió.

— Sólo quiero que dejes de estudiar por hoy, ya ha sido suficiente. Además estás cansada...—comentó.

— No estoy cansada...—logró decir, gracias a que un bostezo casi interrumpe su negativa.

El blondo alzó una ceja.

— ¿Lo ves? Es hora de dejar la biblioteca y los libros.—dijo decidido.

— Pero...

— Dije que hablaría con Snape...

— Pero...

— Entonces hablaré con McGonagall...

— No quiero qué...

— Hablaré con el ministro de magia si es necesario, Hermione, pero te vas a dormir ¡ahora! ¿Me entendiste?— cuestionó comenzando a perder los estribos.— Merlín, mujer, eres demasiado testaruda.

— Yo no soy...

— Hermione te vas en este mismo instante a la torre para descansar o de lo contrario te lanzaré un imperius.—amenazó el rubio.

La bibliotecaria simplemente no sabía que hacer, sentía que estaba de más en aquella escena, sin embargo que el chico amenazara a una estudiante con una maldición imperdonable era una falta grave. Y ella debía informarlo.

— No te atreverías...

— Pruebáme, Granger.

La castaña bufó, molesta.

— ¡Ash! Esta bien, me voy.—acotó tomando su bufanda. Luego posó su vista en la bibliotecaria.— Sólo lo decía jugando, señorita Prince, no es necesario informar lo que ha visto a nadie, estoy bien.

El rubio se acercó hacia la castaña y tomandola del brazo la obligó a salir de la biblioteca, pues podría caer en la tentación de volver a entrar.

— No entiendo por qué tienes que explicar todo lo que pasa entre nosotros, sólo nos incumbe a ti y a mi, no a esa bibliotecaria insolente.—dijo arrogante.

— No es insolente, no entiendo por qué te empeñas en agredir a las personas.—acotó, molesta.

El rubio rodó los ojos.

— Basta, Granger.

— Ahora resulta que soy Granger.

— Tu también me dijiste Malfoy.

— Estaba molesta contigo.

— ¿Y ahora?—preguntó con cierto tono insinuante.

— Creo que ya no tanto.—respondió la chica siguiendole el juego.

— ¿Qué tal si te beso?—inquirió el rubio tomando a la castaña de la cintura.

Ella sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

— Posiblemente el coraje desaparecería.

— Lo sé. Mis besos son irresistibles.—acotó con suficiencia.

— Vaya, pero que ego.

— Ego es mi segundo nombre.

— Draco Ego Malfoy. Ahora entiendo porque Harry y Ronald se rieron tanto cuando descubrieron tu nombre completo.—acotó la chica carcajeandose.

— Pues... ¿Qué Potter y Weasley qué? ¿Y cómo demonios hicieron eso?

— Sólo bromeaba, hurón. No, hurón no, mejor, ego. Si, sí, sólo bromeaba, Ego.—dijo sonriendo abiertamente la chica.

El joven no pudo evitar sonreir junto la chica, era algo contagiosa.

— ¿Ves? ¿No estás mejor así? Odio cuando haces deberes, te ves...cansada.

— Porque yo debo hacerlos por mi misma, no como ciertas personas que le exigen a Theo hacer sus deberes.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— Theo me lo dijo.

— ¿Theo?

— Somos amigos, ¿vale? Por si no lo sabes le gusta Luna.

— ¿Lunática Lovegood?

— ¿Ves lo que te digo? ¡Siempre agrediendo a las personas!

— Bien. Entonces... ¿A Nott le gusta Lovegood?

— Afirmativo.

— ¿Y tú...?

— Lo estoy ayudando sí.

— Eres demasiado buena.—dijo el rubio soltando un suspiro.

— Y tú demasiado malo.— argumentó ella.

— Pero asi te gusto.

— Lamentablemente...sí.

— ¿Lo ves? Soy irresistible.

— Bien, señor ego e irresistible ¿me besas ahora o debo esperar una cita?

— Tengo una agenda muy ocupada, Granger.—acotó sonriendo de medio lado.—Tal vez debas esperar unos cuantos años para una cita.

— ¿Y para el beso?

Draco rodeó con sus brazos a la chica y la besó de lleno en la boca.

— Pues... son más fáciles de conseguir.

— ¿Y cómo consigo más?

El chico la observó fijamente.

— ¿No estabas cansada?

— Creo que ya no. Entonces... ¿Cómo consigo los otros besos?

El rubio sonrió y volvió a besarla.

— Eso debes averiguarlo por ti misma.—dijo, mientras desaparecia por un oscuro pasillo del castillo.

Hermione sin una gota de cansancio en su rostro, ni cuerpo, se mordió el labio inferior, mientras seguía al rubio.

Había estado cansada, pero debía admitir que él era capaz de muchas cosas, como encender ciertos instintos primitivos en ella y hacer que se olvidase por completo de lo estresado y agotado que había estado su cuerpo minutos atrás.

_End._

**N/a:** Estoy terriblemente cansada, pero entre las miles de asignaciones que tenía no pude evitar pensar en un dramione, y obviamente quisiera que Draco me quitara el cansancio de semejante manera. Como sea, espero que ustedes hayan tenido un buen día, el mio sólo fue "aceptable" (Odio las tareas ahhhh!) ¡Nos vemos!_  
_


	16. Hielo y fuego

**Disclaimer: **Personajes de Rowling.

* * *

**Hielo y fuego**

* * *

Ella tan explosiva, como el fuego. Él tan frío, como el hielo.

Superior e inferior. Tan homogéneos y tan heterogéneos. Tan castaña y tan rubio. Tan narcisista y tan sencilla. Slytherin y Gryffindor.

Mortifago y auror. Amigos. Enemigos. Odio. Amor.

Peleas y abrazos.

Hechizos y besos. Opuestos. Iguales.

Un amor imposible. Un amor colosal. Un amor entre dos personas tan diferentes.

Hielo y fuego.

Un amor entre dos elementos tan opuestos. Un amor disparejo. Un amor parejo. Dos elementos fundiendose en uno. Dos componentes uniendose en una mezcla homogénea.

Convirtiendose en un todo complejo.

Un amor tan increible.

Y, _sin embargo_, tan cierto.

End.


	17. Comadreja

**Disclaimer:** Personajes de Rowling.

* * *

**Comadreja**

* * *

No le gusta. Está seguro de que jamás le gustará.

Miles de alarmas de advertencia se enciende a su alrededor, está enojado, y está seguro de que ella lo sabe. Porque es una de las mujeres que más lo conoce, la otra es su madre, porque sabe cuanto le jode que ella se reuna con ellos y más con ese imbécil.

_Por un demonio_. ¿Acaso al idiota no podía salirle más brazos? Más le vale que deje de tocarla en ese mismisimo instante o cometerá un _comadrecidio_. Aunque no sería tan malo, _debía intentarlo_, para lograr librar al mundo de semejante peste y sobre todo que el malnacido deje de tocar a Hermione, su novia, _suya_, de nadie más.

Cuando el _supuesto_ abrazo se hace más largo de lo normal no puede evitar dirigirse hacia la feliz pareja de _amigos_. Y carraspea. Ella lo conoce. Mejor que Narcissa, de eso está seguro. Y sabe que no soporta a la comadreja, _y es algo mutuo_, sobretodo que la toque, que la acaricie. Si había sido capaz de hechizar a Krum cuando intentó besarla... ¡y frente a él! Mucho más rápido lo haría con el muy malnacido Weasley. Le importa un comino que fuera auror.

Si Weasley volvía a tocar a su novia así juraba que se jugaría un boleto instantáneo a Azkaban.

Ella se separa de su _amigo_ y se posa a su lado, sonriéndole, con esa maldita sonrisa que vuelca todo su mundo. Sus manos dejan de estar en puños y su expresión se relaja. Entonces logra sonreír. Una sonrisa que sólo ella es capaz de provocar en él. Y que logra hacerlo olvidar todo a su alrededor.

Y justo cuando lo olvida, sólo piensa en besarla.

Y entonces la besa. Frente a todos los que están allí. Frente a sus amigos. Y sobre todo frente a esa maldita comadreja.

_End_.


End file.
